The End is Just the Beginning
by mzpichugirl
Summary: ShinagawaXAdachi love story. There is a spoiler alert and is rated T for swearing and minor adult themes. Takes place after the manga ends hence the spoiler alert.


**Disclaimer: Characters Do Not Belong to Me But to Yoshikawa Miki**

**Spoiler Alert: If you don't like spoils and haven't read the ending of yankee-kun no megane-chan, then DON'T READ.**1

* * *

><p>Hey! So I was so sad to find out that yankee-kun to megane-chan ended. And in such a bad note too! I've decided to cover a story on what happens AFTER that. You excited yet? So here it is...<p>

* * *

><p>The End is Just the Beginning<p>

So.. What Now?

Shinagawa just couldn't believe it. After about four years, Adachi finally shows up. What made it even weirder was that she snuck into the boys' bathroom again. Funny, she didn't look much different. Besides that, he had mixed feelings about this. Before she mysteriously disappeared, he didn't have a chance to tell her how he really felt. He didn't get a chance to say he liked her. It was only when he realized that she was his nameless fantasy girl that he saw her in a whole new light. When he went to college, she was still on the back of his mind meaning he could never really get over her. On that note, he was also mad that she left. Why, of all times, does she decide to show her face again?

"I'm back as a third-year student at Mon Shiro High and you're my teacher! Yay! We're going to relive our high school years again!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

"NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Crap. She was just the same as always. She got off the stall door, but to his luck, she waited inside the bathroom for him. He gave her a frustrated look and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. All the while, Adachi just kept staring at him. Annoyed, he countered with a smart remark. "Still wearing glasses and braided pigtails I see." Not taking the bait, she nodded at him vigorously with a smile. It was like a slap to her face. "Come on. Let's go now before someone sees and misunderstands." They walked out of the bathroom to find none other than the principal himself. Automatically, Shinagawa waved his hands in the air. "Sir, it's not what it looks like."

"It's fine," he laughed. "I already know Adachi Hana's predicament. She's around your age, so I'm fine with it. However, for her sake, don't let the rest of the student body think otherwise," he winked at Shinagawa. He left leaving a blushing Shinagawa and a confused Adachi.

"Shinagawa-sensei? What did he mean?" she questioned. He looked away and clenched his teeth.

"It's nothing. He's just teasing me."

"Oh," she said. "Let's hang out afterschool and catch up! Meet me at the front of the school okay?" Before he could object, she skipped merrily away.

* * *

><p>"Dammit. Where is she?" he looked at his wrist watch and did a 360. There! Adachi was running towards him from his left.<p>

"Ready to go?" she smiled brightly at him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Let's go get burgers! It'll be my treat!" He watched her as she rounded the corner ahead of him. This sounded kind of familiar. When they got there, they ordered some burgers. However, Adachi supposedly forgot her wallet. How nostalgic. She excused herself and left for the bathroom. There Shinagawa was awkward as ever in a place full of teens. Luckily, there were no signs of Mon Shiro High students. He heard the door open. He spoke too soon. A pair of twins he knew very well entered the joint. Their names were Bridget and Skyler McGale. They were in his third-year class and had supposedly moved here from the States when they were toddlers, for their father remarried a Japanese woman on a business trip in the US. Their birth mother died from complications of their birth. As long as they didn't see him, he'd be alright, right? Wrong, for fate was ever against him.

"Sensei?" pondered Bridget. Her brother followed their gaze to find their teacher.

"What are you doing here Shinagawa-sensei?" He gave him a knowing smile. "Are you on a DATE?" His sister snickered beside him. In defense, he retorted quickly.

"What's with kids being so nosy these days? I was just here for a burger or…" He was cut off when the order arrived.

"Twenty one burgers for order number one hundred six, correct?"

"Yeah…," he mumbled. The kids looked from their teacher to the burgers and back again.

"Those aren't all for you are they?" The twins sat down and took a hamburger each.

"Did I ask you brats if you wanted some? No," he glared at them.

"Thank you, sensei!" they chimed.

"Shinagawa-kun?" All three of them literally spat out their food in surprise. Adachi had come back but her hair was down and she was wearing a shirt and skirt that complimented her figure. Okay, Shinagawa took back what he said about her not looking like she'd grown up. She looked WAY sexier than last time he saw her.

"Woah teach," exaled Skyler, "I'm not much for the older type, but that is quite a girl you got there." She held out her hand in greetings to the twins.

"Hi, I'm Adachi Hana," she smiled. The twins spat out their food again. "YOU'RE the new transfer student? Weren't you wearing braids and glasses?"

"Maybe that was a mistake to tell you guys," Adachi stated. Shinagawa smacked his face in total disbelief. So, she still wanted to keep her real looks a secret?

"You're such a baka, I swear!" He turned towards the kids. "Can you keep this a secret kids?"

"About you dating a student? No probs, sir."

"That is NOT what's happening here!" Adachi gave them another one of her warm smiles.

"I don't want people to see me like this at school. They'll think I'm a delinquent. In exchange, I'll..," she gave a quick glance to Shinagawa, "…we'll tell you everything you want to know." And so, Adachi and Shinagawa exclaimed the entire situation to the twins.

"Hold up," stated Bridget. "So, you're still in high school and Shinagawa has a job, YET you're even a year OLDER than him?" She couldn't believe it. This girl really was stupid. Adachi excused herself again to the bathroom. Shinagawa quickly took the chance to talk to them about his feelings for Adachi.

"Listen up kids. You know how I told you guys on the first day of school that I had that one unrequited love I never got over." Bridget and Skyler nodded vigorously. He blushed and placed his hand behind his head. "Well… that was Adachi-san." Bridget smiled at him.

"I knew it! I'll help you guys get together and support you all the way, sensei!" She gave herself a determination stance.

"Count me in, too," stated Skyler, "…yet I still don't understand how you ended up liking a ditz like her." Pain shot through his head as his sister's bag hit him upside the head. "Ow!" He rubbed his head. "That hurt, Bridge!" She snorted in response.

"You deserved it. There are plenty of other things about Adachi that sensei likes. He can even name some for you."

"Well, she's fun to be around because or her idiocy, she's determined to try her hardest, she understands me more than I can understand myself, and she's pretty... Wait! Why am I telling this to you guys?" Shinagawa was blushing furiously at this point. Adachi finally came out of the bathroom again, and the twins left the two alone. However, before they left, Bridget and Skyler gave their teacher creeper smiles. "Hey, you ready to go now?" She nodded, and they left the restaurant full and content. They were walking silently, so Shinagawa decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what have you been up to these last four years?"

"Reviewing and studying. My grades have been getting better to the point where I get Cs and the occasional B," prided Adachi.

"Oh really now?" he said sarcastically. He wouldn't believe it until he saw that with his own eyes.

"Mmmhmm. Remember how that prestigious college accepted me?" Shinagawa nodded. He had almost forgotten that if Adachi hadn't screwed up and quit school days before graduation, she'd be already in a job rather than re-taking the third year of high school. "Well, they said that once I get my high school diploma, I can start going there next year." He still couldn't get how she got in there. They reached her grandma's house by high noon. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked Shinagawa. Before he could reply, she dragged him inside. She looked back at him. "Wait at the table and don't forget to take off your shoes, kay? I'll be right back. I just have to check on my grandma." She ran up the stairs while calling out 'Granny'.

Shinagawa sat at the table and placed his case on the table. While he waited, he might as well start grading papers. It was ten minutes before she came down again. He couldn't help stare at her as she was wearing booty shorts aand a tank top thus making her sexier. He gulped hard. He needed to focus on grading the assignments. That notion became harder to do though as she began stretching on the floor for some strange reason. After that ridiculous show, she sat down at the table across from him and stared at the papers. Then as a kill shot to his heart, she slowly pushed her face right in front of his. Their noses were only a finger length away.

"What'cha doing Shinagawa-kun?" His cheeks flourished into a bright pink and he exhaled, letting all the heat escape his ears in the form of steam. She tilted her head and gave him a cute worried look. "Are you okay? You're face is all red." She really didn't know her own power over him. Adachi got up from her seat and looked out the window. "It's already dark. I'll give you some tea and dinner before you go." She walked to the kitchen to prepare some food. When she came back, she placed three sets of tea and sandwiches on the table.

"Why were you stretching earlier?"

"To strengthen my resolve for going to college of course!" This girl really never changed. Why did this girl alway spewt nonsense? Moving on, he asked her something else.

"Who's the third set for?"

"Granny," she said meekly. She transferred a set to a tray and disappeared up the stairs. Adachi came back down and sat the table with her head resting on crossed arms. "She's been really weak lately. It's one of the reasons why I decided to go to a college and high school near here. I knew this would happen sooner or later, but I know she'll be alright." She gave him a smile to reassure him, but there was something different about it from the other times she had done that action. It was as if she forced it out which was unusual from her normal day-to-day attitude.

"Adachi…" He wanted to let her know that he was there for her, and that she can tell him anything. She suddenly punched Shinagawa out the door. He hit his back against a light post, and he collapsed on the ground, quivering in pain and anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he managed to shout though in deep agony.

"It's late and there's school tomorrow!" she yelled back.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO WITH ANYTHING?" She gave him a serious face.

"We both need our rest", and just like that she slammed the door." His temper was rising so much that his blood vessels were popping out. What was up with that girl? To make matters worse, something hard bopped on his head. After a large vocabulary of curse words, he looked down to realize it was his bag and Adachi was outside her house waving at him goodbye. With a fresh flush on his cheeks, Shinagawa grumbled all the way back home

* * *

><p>Hurray! I finished it and I am happy. Review and sorry for some ooc moments. I'll try to work on that.<p> 


End file.
